Swan Queen Smuts
by Proudtobemudblood
Summary: A collection of smuts based on Dominant Emma/Submissive Regina. Emma g!p. Swan queen. Pairings: Emma/ Regina. Some Emma/other characters. Warning: Bdsm, Explicit sexual content. For more warnings please refer inside. Only for matured readers. No beta. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's a kind request.
1. Role play

**Disclaimer: I don't won OUAT or anything. I am merely borrowing their characters.**

 **My first attempt! All mistakes are mine.**

 **Warning: Explicit sexual content, blowjob, ass fucking, facial, handcuffs, BDSM, Master/pet, Role play, Emma g!p.**

 **NC-17**

* * *

Summary: Alternate universe. No curse, No magic. Henry is born to Emma and someone else. Emma is born with penis.

Emma aka Sheriff and Regina Mills are involved in a purely sexual relationship. Regina decided to fulfill one of the Sheriff's fantasy.

* * *

Emma parked her bug outside the mayoral mansion. Dressed in her work clothes, she swaggered confidently towards the front door.

As usual the main door was unlocked. She dropped the keys in the bowl, Regina left for her. Henry is staying at his friend's house. They both used this opportunity to full fill their fantasy.

Emma climbed upstairs and power walked towards Regina's master bedroom. She pushed open the door and let it close behind her with a soft click.

Emma's breath caught in her throat when she saw Regina Mills, her dick became instantly hard. Kneeling at the end of the bed, plump ass facing the door, was a woman she only knew as the biggest slut in Storybrooke, Regina Mills/ Madame Mayor or Emma's pet.

Her short _brunette hair was neatly coiffed_. _Red, Regina's favourite colour_

She had incredibly smooth shiny olive toned skin, more shining when covered in Emma's seed and a delicate jaw line, wet, pouty lips, meant for sucking cocks. _Her cock, Emma mused._

Regina was wearing a Red satin half-cup bra that lifted and presented her tits like two soft pillows.

" _I would love to fuck those tits some time," Emma smirked licking her lips._

Regina's bra was cut so indecently low that Emma could see the areolas of her nipples rising above the satin.

" _What a desperate slut," Emma grinned as she moved closer._

Regina had a matching garter belt with six straps to hold up her Red nylon stockings. The welt of her stockings were a darker Red than the rest of her legs, and everything paired beautifully with the Red vinyl 4-inch fuck-me heels she wore, tucked modestly under her naked bum as she kneeled.

Even from Emma's vantage point she could see that Regina wore no panties with her ensemble, her bare flesh between the stockings and garter was wet and glistening between her thighs.

" _This whore is already wet," Emma's smirk only broadened._

Regina's hands were handcuffed behind her, as they had agreed. She was completely under Emma's mercy.

They have done this plenty of times before but no one else in Storybrooke knows about their secret encounters, not even Ruby, the nosy waitress. They have to be careful for Henry's sake.

The poor boy would be devastated if he finds out that her adaptive mother is not a Mayor but a whore who wants to be fucked in all holes. Moreover Emma doesn't feel anything for Regina and vice versa. All they felt was lust and this undeniable passion to dominate each other. In the end Emma had won and the blonde was smug about it. These rich bitches should be taught a lesson and Emma had done it without any prize, without any expectation. _Indeed a True Saviour._

They both shared their fantasies with each other leading up to this encounter. Emma knew what turned her on, and she couldn't believe her luck when Regina offered to make the blonde's fantasies come true. She must be desperate.

Regina had a lot of money to make her happy, not to mention she is the town's Mayor, has a great reputation. Regina hated Emma to the core when she came to Storybrooke but the blonde showed her where she belongs, underneath her and Regina accepted her role. _Fair win,_

Now as Emma stood by the door, silently absorbing her, she felt proud. Already Emma's mind was filled with ways to use and abuse the petite Mayor, but she knew had had to build her anticipation. Emma stepped over to the room's closet and opened the door, thumbing through her black business suits and delicate silk blouses. Their lives could not be more different but still Regina is kneeling there waiting for her like an obedient pet.

Regina waited patiently, squirming a little more the longer Emma did not speak. Emma observed a large rubber dildo and butt plug on the nightstand next to the bed, and there was a bottle of lube too. Emma also noted to keys to her handcuffs was also next to the bed. Finally Emma approached her, stood barely a foot from where she kneeled.

"Hello, cunt." Emma greeted her cheerfully.

Regina's sinful lips parted, her breathing increased, "Hello, Master."

Emma reached down and scooped up her breasts with her hands, feeling the weight of them. She smashed them together, pulled them apart, jiggled them in her hands then let them fall back into their resting position. Regina moaned and pushed her tits against the talented hands.

" _Oh! How much I love those strong hands."Regina purred._

 _I am so wet. I am dry humping my floor. I am messing my pristine floor. I feel so filthy and dirty and I am loving it" Regina cooed._

"So eager, aren't you slut? Look at you humping the floor like a cat in heat," Emma chuckled, smacking her tits.

Regina's tits were big, and real, soft under her touch. Her cleavage seemed deep and bottomless, perfect for titty fucking. Maybe they'd get to that.

"Oh! God! Yes Master, Please use me" Regina moaned _dumbly_ , thrusting her tits outwards, hoping Emma would smack her tits again.

Regina had absolutely no shame when it comes to sex with Emma.

 _The fact that she is on her knees, so eager to suck her arch enemies cock shows what a shameless slut she is,_

"Are you ready, slut" Emma purred.

"Yes, Master," Regina replied eagerly. She was already in the brink of her first orgasm and Emma hadn't even started.

Emma reached under to undo her belt and unzip her skin tight jeans. She pulled out her cock and balls over her white underwear.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, bitch."

Regina did as she was told, parting her shiny baby pink lips and laying her dark pink tongue over her bottom lip. Emma laid her erect penis on her tongue, rubbing it back and forth gently.

"That's it, taste it."

She held her tongue mostly still, barely rising to meet Emma's cock while she rubbed it against her tongue. Emma enjoyed watching Regina let her degrade the brunette in this way.

"Suck the tip of my cock, bitch."

The hungry little brunette did as she was told, wrapping her lips around Emma and sucking gently. She swirled her tongue around the tip again and again. Emma pulled the tip of her cock back and then pushed it back in between her lips. Regina sucked greedily, her tongue working magic on the blonde's cock head and then pushing eagerly into her slit, trying to get at the precum there.

When Emma pulled her cock out, she could almost see the disappointed look on her face and laughed loudly. "You like sucking construction worker's cock, don't you rich cunt?"

She shook her head 'yes'.

Emma slapped her breast using her hard dick, letting it bounce off the other one. "Say it."

"Yes, Master. I love sucking construction worker's cock," she purred, drooling at the words.

"Good," She said, pushing her jeans and underwear down her thighs further. "Your reward is you get to lick my balls clean. I know how much you like it"

Emma pulled her head close to her crotch and spread her legs a bit. The first touch of her tongue on her nuts made her spine tingle. Emma held her head in place with one hand while Regina licked across her balls with the flat of her tongue, from the back to the front. She was breathing heavily, really getting all over Emma's nuts with her slut tongue. Emma used her other free hand to hold her dick up against her taut stomach, really presenting her balls to her.

"Suck them." Emma demanded.

Regina sucked each of the blonde's balls into her mouth gently, swirling her tongue around them in her mouth before letting go and moving on to the other. Emma let her do this for a few minutes, let her really enjoy the taste of her balls. "Taste good, cunt?"

She moaned deeply savoring the taste "Mmmmhmmmmm," with both of Emma's balls in her mouth, her tongue pushing against them. Regina loved having her nose and mouth filled with the scent and taste of Emma. Her pussy was dribbling with the attention she was giving to Emma's balls.

Emma pulled back and her balls popped out of Regina's mouth with an audible sound. Regina was drooling all over herself, trying to get Emma's balls in her mouth. Emma arched her brows amused. It was a rare sight, only meant for her. No one is allowed to see Regina like this.

"Tongue," Emma commanded and spread her legs a little more. Regina stuck out her tongue and Emma guided her head back behind her balls, letting Regina lick her for several minutes and enjoying every second of it.

Finally Emma pulled back completely, leaving Regina hungry and wet and kneeling only feet from her. Regina was so hungry for Emma's cock and she was seconds away from coming all over Regina's Beautiful face. Emma wants to last longer.

Emma approached her again, lifted her breasts up out of her Red satin bra so that they layed on top. Regina kneeled there while Emma brushed her fingers across her nipples, then took both of them between thumb and forefinger and began twisting and pinching them. Regina gasped and held still, her body visibly shaking from her rough handling of her nipples.

"Where should I put my cock," Emma mused. "Your slutty pussy is too eager, you'd cum too quickly..." She reached down and flicked her engorged and exposed clit to emphasize this point. Regina hissed at this touch, then Emma continued twisting her nipples. "Your mouth is too cock-hungry, you'd make me cum too fast with that skilled tongue of yours. So I guess that just leaves one last place to put my cock..."

Emma pulled her up pushed her over the side of the bed, ass up. _What a delectable Ass_

The blonde grabbed the lube from the side table and squirt a good quantity in her ass. The blonde made a circle around her pink butt hole with the lube, then applied a bunch to her hand and skimmed it over her cock. Emma stood behind her, lined up her cock, and then leaned forward bit by bit. Emma watched her slutty ass open and swallow her cock head as sweetly as her eager lips had twenty minutes ago.

Regina gasped and moaned as Emma leaned into her. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, fuck my ass Master."

Emma stopped, her cock halfway in her ass. Emma slapped her butt cheek with her hand and she yelped. "What's that?" Emma asked.

"Fuck my ass, Master," she said louder.

She slapped her ass again. "Is that how you beg for cock?"

"Fuck my ass, Master, please!" Regina said louder.

Emma pushed her hips forward and sunk her other four inches into her butt. Regina gasped loudly, and moaned as if she had just cum even though Emma knew she hadn't. "If you stop begging I stop fucking," Emma warned her.

"Yes," Regina moaned. "Keep fucking me."

Emma held onto her hips with both hands and pulled her dick out until just the tip, then fed it back into her ass. Emma did this again and again, in fast but controlled movements all the while the slutty brunette begged her to "keep fucking me," "yes, Master, fuck my slutty ass," and "yes, yes, YES! Thank you Master! Yes! I love you"

Emma's balls kept slapping against her pussy every time she fucked her to her hilt, and soon her nuts were wet with her cunt juice. Regina was deriving immense pleasure from her Master's ball slapping and soon her litany changed to "Yes, Master, kiss my clit with your balls. Yes, slap my slut cunt with your nuts. You're gonna make me cum, Master. Yes, make this slut cum!"

After a few minutes she did, her whole body tensed up but Emma kept fucking her ass, letting her balls slap against her pussy again and again while she gushed warm liquid all over her nuts and thighs. Even after she was finished Emma kept fucking her, each slap of her nuts making her whole body jump.

Finally Emma herself was unable to hold out any more. Emma pulled her cock out of her butt and flipped her over, pulled her head and shoulders down to the end of the bed and with her head hanging off the side the blonde leaned over her and aimed her cock down her throat.

Regina swallowed her Master's cock greedily, wrapping her lips around the base of her cock and sucked while her Master pumped her cock in and out of her mouth a few times before unloading her jizz down her hungry throat.

"There you go," Emma said little out of breath, holding herself up with her forearms while she pumped load after load down her throat. "That's what you wanted huh, you rich slut? You wanted construction workers cum in your belly. You wanted it in your throat, coating your tongue?"

"Mmmmhmmmm..." she moaned, Emma still in her mouth.

"You better clean it off good, you rich cunt! It's been up your butt after all."

Regina did as she was told, lovingly sucking and caressing Emma with her tongue. Emma pulled her cock out, inspected it for cleanliness then stuck it back in her mouth. She greedily sucked Emma down again.

Emma picked up the phone with her dick still stuck down Regina's throat and informed MM that she would come home late today.

After Emma was done she pulled her limp dick out and left _Regina on the bed, panting and drooling_ while Emma took long shower.

When Emma emerged from the bathroom Regina still hadn't moved. Regina licked her lips slowly and her breathing had slowed down finally.

Emma considered the brunette and thought about a parting gift. Her cock stirred again for more.

Emma pulled Regina off the bed and had her kneel down, the way she was when she first arrived. "For a rich bitch you are one loose piece of ass," Emma spat, slapping her titties for good measure.

"You'll have to beg me pretty hard to fuck you again. You're barely worth the effort." Emma said in a bored tone.

"I understand, master," she drooled, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Your cunt is absolutely worthless, I have seen a lot better than this," Emma huffed.

"It took me so long to bust my nuts in your ass I doubt your cunt will do anything for me. If you beg me to come fuck you again I will only ever be using your ass. And I will only ever be cumming in your mouth, so you better beg for ass-to-mouth specifically if I'm going to come fuck you again."

"Yes, Master. Whatever pleases you Master" She replied obediently.

"Now open your mouth, I'm going to give you something to remember me by." Emma ordered.

Regina did as she was told and Emma unzipped her pants, pulled out her semi hard cock, stroked her dick, and within minutes a long stream of cum emerged from her cock and hit Regina square in the middle of the tits, painting them white. Emma's cum poured down her cleavage and belly, dribbling under to her pussy.

Regina wantonly pushed her tits together, longingly looked at Emma for more.

"Don't worry slut. I still got more. Keep your mouth open," Emma smirked as she angled her cock upwards, aiming it directly into her mouth. Regina happily nodded her head, smiled stupidly as she opened her mouth like a true slut.

"Swallow it." Emma demanded as she poured steam after stream of cum inside her wet and wanting mouth.

She watched her throat contract as she swallowed several mouthfuls of her cum.

"How's the construction worker's cum taste, rich bitch?"

"Delicious," she sputtered, then opened her mouth again for more.

She obliged her by finishing cumming in her mouth, letting her swallow a few more mouthfuls before she finished. She shook her dick off in her mouth, let her clean her cum-slit with her tongue then tucked her cock back into her pants.

Emma grabbed the key to her handcuffs and undid one of the cuffs for her, placed the key in her free hand. Regina stayed kneeling where she was as Emma left her completely covered in her cum, without saying a word. She left the mansion, got in her bug, and drove to MM's shared apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Haters please stay away.


	2. Punishment

**Mistakes are all mine. Short chapter.**

 **Warnings: Name calling, whipping, anal sex, orgasm denial, Emma g!p. AU. No magic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Emma punishes Regina for disobeying her.**

* * *

Fuck, Regina did it again. She forgot to call Emma her "Master" again. Now she is in trouble and facing punishment, again. Regina is on her knees on the floor, palms up on her thighs, eyes down.

Naked except for her heavy collar, Emma has the crop in her hands and is slowly circling her like a wild animal. It feels like the silence has been going on forever.

Every time Regina moves Emma smacks her flesh making her flinch.

 _Is it that crop coming down to strike my skin? Is it your hand slapping on your hand print? Is it a gentle caress? You love to keep me off balance. You grow a little harder every time I flinch. You have The Power, and you are going to use it and me._

"Do you like being in trouble?" Emma asks coolly.

Regina shakes her head no. It is always hard to get words out when she is being disciplined.

"Then why can't you remember to use a simple word in every sentence?" Emma asks.

Regina shakes her head again.

 _We both know that it is really punishment. It turns you on that I submit to the pain and humiliation of being punished by my master._ _  
_  
The crop comes down hard on Regina's right breast. She gasps. Tears welled up on her brown eyes.

Then Regina remembers what she is supposed to say "Thank you Master, May I have another?"

Emma repeats this on her left breast. Emma reaches down and pinch her hard right nipple and pull.

Whack, another strike to the breast with the crop. Regina gasps. More tears rolled down on her cheeks. But she did not protest. She gladly embraced it in open arms.

There is pain with the strike; additional pain as her nipple tries to escape Emma's grasp.

"Who am I too you Slut?" Emma said in a loud voice.

It sent shivers down her spine. "I know what you want Master," Regina whispers.

"WHO?" Emma yells.

"Master" Regina says a little louder.

"Who is your Master?" Emma asks

"You, Master" Regina say trying not to whisper.

Emma starts circling again. Regina hates this; she knows the pain to come, because Emma never does something to one breast and not the other. Emma reaches out and gently caresses her tits, chuckling at the startled flinch.

Regina leans slightly into Emma's caress. The caress turns to a nipple pinch and sharp pain as the crop comes down. Emma backs up to admire the marks on her pet's ample tits.

"Beautiful," The Sheriff grins. Regina face flushes from shame and arousal.

Emma's dick grows harder as she thinks how on edge Regina is.

Emma stands behind Regina and tell her to get up all the way up on her knees. Emma pushes the brunette's back gently. Regina knows what her Master wants and gets on her hands and knees.

Emma tells Regina to stretch her arms and put her hands together, so her head is resting on the ground and her ass is high in the air. Regina knows her ass is about to get whipped hard. Emma places a rope in Mayor's hands, not tying it, just wrapping it in her hands.

The crop comes down hard on Madame Mayor's ass.

Regina's eyes fill with tears, and she clasps the rope and repeat what she has to say "Thank you master, may I have another".

The crop comes down again on the other side.

"Thank you master, may I have another." Regina says through gritted teeth.

Emma whips each ass check 3 more times in different spots.

"My slut has big red welts on her ass. I am getting rock hard, so we will move on to the next part of your punishment." The Sheriff Purred.

Emma kneels down behind her pet, and slowly presses the head of her pre-cum soaked cock to Regina's ass hole. Emma thrusts in without any warning making Regina cry out in pleasure. The intrusion is both welcoming and painful.

"Please master, more!" Regina screams trying hard to please her Master.

Regina loves having her Master's cock buried deep inside of her ass. Emma pounds into Regina like an animal and the brunette is panting and wiggling in pleasure pushing back to meet Emma's animalistic thrusts.

Suddenly Emma pulls out. Regina sobs and whimpers like a wounded puppy. She felt so empty.

Ignoring Regina's whining Emma leans over and pulls her head back by her hair, put her mouth next to her ear and orders her to stay in this position and not to move.

Regina obeys keeping her head and eyes on the floor. For a bit Regina can hear Emma move around, then nothing but silence.

Suddenly Emma's cock is in her ass again as she rams into her. Regina's head is pushed deep into the expensive carpet, a few more thrusts and then Emma is gone. Regina tries her best to watch where she goes but her sight is limited. Silence, and more silence.

The minutes tick by and Regina starts to feel uncomfortable in this room, her naked ass in the air, her pussy clenching and unclenching in wanton desire to be filled. Regina shifts a little. The crop comes down hard on the brunette's ass, her eyes well up with tears.

Again silence. Regina's ass burns where the crop has stuck. She is growing anxious, she wants to shift her legs but dare not for fear that the crop will come down.

Emma's cock pushes into Regina's ass again. She thrusts hard burying it into Mayor's ass. Regina moans in pleasure as Emma starts to thrust back with her. They thrust together, harder and faster, their rhythm getting more intense until Emma pushes her cock deep inside of Regina and starts to cum. Regina feels every pulse of Emma's cock as her cum goes deep. When Emma is finished, Regina move my hips wanting her own orgasm but Emma pulls out and tells her to stay perfectly still until she releases her.

The cum starts running down Regina beautiful smooth toned legs as Emma walks away. Regina realizes that there will be no orgasm for her. Emma is the master.

* * *

End.


	3. Breast fucking

**Again short chapter! I am sorry, Right now i am busy. I promise you i will post a lengthy chapter next time. Mistakes are all mine. Don't like don't read.**

 **Summary: Emma finally agrees to fuck her Pet's tits.**

Warning: Emma g!p, breast fucking, mild language.

* * *

"Do you like that, Master? It's so soft and warm between my big titties, isn't it? Do you like it better when I rub them up and down?" purred Regina as she began to lovingly caress her Master's boner between her tits.

"yes, I love it" Emma says and she grabs Regina and holds her still and pushes her hard throbbing cock between her tits. Regina quickly pulls her tits tight against each other, gripping her Master's cock between them.

Emma threw her head back and her green orbs lidded when her new whore sandwiched her pulsing rod between those soft melons and jerked her off. It felt so good that she began to pump her hips in and out of Regina's cleavage.

 _Oh that feels so good._ The soft tissue, so warm and tight around Emma's cock,

 _It is so near to Regina's sinful mouth._

The Sheriff's cock head appears from between Regina's tits and goes right to her plump lips. And Regina stares lustily at her Master as she licks it with her tongue. And then on the next stroke, the Sheriff's cock slips between her lips.

And the sheriff fucks the Mayor's tits and her lips slowly.

This is the best of both worlds, Emma thinks. Fucking Regina and being sucked by her at the same time is heaven to her.

Emma moaned as her dick was completely swallowed by titflesh.

"Fuck! Pet!" Emma muttered as she started to thrust her hard prick faster. The force of her thrusts made them bounce even more, and that really turned her on. Her cum filled sack smacked against Regina's tits filling the Mayor's office with obscene noises.

Emma is sitting on Regina's office chair with her pants bunched around her feet and a completely naked Regina Mills is kneeling between her spread thighs.

Emma looked down at _**her pet**_. She smirked arrogantly at the submissive woman. The most Sophisticated and powerful woman offering her tits like a two-dollar whore. This day won't get any better.

Regina was gazing up at her with complete devotion, _her cheeks flushed_ , _her hair tousled and her plump lips swollen from sucking her cock, her cunt overflowing with their mixed cum and her tits bouncing under every forceful thrust._ _Wow! What a glorious sight_

" _At least you are useful for something other than ordering people around"_ _Emma says as she continues to fuck her pet's tits._

Regina smiled dopily and moaned. Her pussy is dripping like waterfalls combined with her Master's jizz. Her Master had already bent her over the desk and fucked her cunt two times, each time filling her with fresh load of cum.

"Uh. Oh. Yea just like that Master...right...mmm yeah is this what you want?"

"Yeah...oh yeah! Pet!" Emma moaned. "I love these big fucking tits." Emma said, reaching down with one hand to play with them. They are extremely soft and fluffy like Marsh mellows.

Regina was in heaven. Regina had been aching to feel her Master's prick between her tits for the past days. Every time she begged her Master she denied instead she stuffed Regina's mouth with her hard dick to shut her whining mouth.( a new method to shut Mayor's mouth when she is extremely frustrating, annoying, rude and the brunette is not complaining)

Finally talking some pity on her, Emma generously agreed to fuck her tits today. Regina was quickly becoming addicted. She loved the feel of her Master's hard, slick dick sliding between her ample tits, her balls slapping against her bouncing tits. She wants to trap her Master's precious dick between her tits forever.

Prick now set tightly between her cleavage, Regina watched as her Master's dripping head appeared and disappeared rapidly.

" _I love trapping Master's cock inside my tits. Master's cock is hard and twitching. I would love to do it every day._ " _Regina drooled internally._

Whenever it reappeared, Regina gave it a sloppy kiss while shaking her twins up and down Emma's rampaging tool. Her black eyes glossed in lust as she felt Emma twitch harder with each pump and lick.

"Yes Master! Fuck your Pet's tits!" Regina begged as she squeezed her cock harder.

"Wait, if you do that, I will come from the pressure of tits squeezing" Emma grunted.

'Come on; cum on me Master! This Pet has earned her reward!' Regina screamed as she waited for her Master's delicious cum.

"Slide that boner between my big boobs and fuck these funbags. These tits are made for your pleasure Master", Regina moaned loudly. _Glad! It is a lunch break or else Regina's poor secretary will have a heart attack._

"Oh yeah! Pet! Love your tits" moaned the Sheriff as she thrusted her dick into her cleavage ever harder. Precum spilled out of her dick and coated Regina's tits.

Regina gripped her massive tits from the sides and met her thrusting, now she was really titwanking her Master.

"I am glad you love it Master! Yes Master! Yes! You're almost there! Keep going! Keep fucking my big juicy melons! Cum all over them,"

"Oh shit!" Emma moaned. She was too lost in Regina's big jugs.

"Right! Right there! Just like that!" Regina spurred. "This is it Master! The final stretch! C'mon! Cum on these big beautiful tits! Explode between them!"

"Reginaaa! Ahhh your tits! I'm gonna cum!"

Regina let out a loud moan as Emma emptied herself on her rack. Regina felt every throb pulse against her heaving hooters as she drained Emma of her seed. Most of it flew up and hit Regina on the face, but some missed her face completely only to descend on her milk jugs.

"Aaah..." moaned a spent Emma, as the last of her seed leaked out in drops and drizzled down her shaft only to spill on Regina's boobs.

The brunette continued to bounce on Emma's rod, slowing down gradually until she came to a complete halt. As soon as Regina was sure Emma had nothing left she placed her mouth back over Emma and licked her clean like a good little slave.

"I am so proud of you" Emma smiled petting her hair affectionately.

"Thank you Master" Regina smiled widely and cleaned her Master's cock dutifully.


End file.
